1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to entertainment and architectural lighting, and more specifically is a device utilizing a conical lens array to control the divergence and/or shape of a beam of light, and the hue, saturation, and brightness of color of the beam of light emanating from a lighting module.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Lighting modules are often used in the theater, television, touring productions, and architectural applications. The divergence and shape of a light beam, as well as the hue, saturation, and intensity of the color of the light emitted, may be varied according to the wishes of the user to obtain a particular artistic effect. The artistic requirements might be that the emitted light beam remain static, or that it change over time. Cost, speed of changing effects, the quantity of effects produced, the smoothness of transition, compact size and weight, and the efficiency of transmitting light are all factors in the practical usage of a lighting module system.
The prior art most relevant to the present invention is disclosed in Applicant""s prior U.S. Pat. No. 6,048,081, issued Apr. 11, 2000, U.S. Pat. No. 6,142,652, issued Nov. 7, 2000. The above referenced patents are incorporated by reference herein in their entirety. The ""081 patent discloses a device that diffuses a light beam to control the divergence and/or shape of a beam of light emanating from a lighting module. The ""081 device, see FIGS. 1 and 2, includes a light source 10 and a reflector 12 to direct the light along an optic path. A primary lens element 16 reduces the cross section of an effected light region as the light enters a diffusion assembly area 30 in the optic path. Diffusion elements 1801 in the diffusion assembly 18 are deployed in varying combinations and to varying degrees to produce the shape and size of light beam desired by the user. The action of the lens segments 161 allows the diffusion elements to be physically positioned in the optic path but to have no effect on the light until the diffusion elements are rotated so that diffusion element segments align with lens segments, and the diffusion element then changes the light being projected from the lighting module.
Similarly, the ""652 patent discloses a device to control the hue, saturation, and brightness of color emanating from a lighting module. The ""652 device, see FIGS. 3 and 4, also includes a light source 10 and a reflector 12 to direct the light along an optic path. A primary lens element 16 reduces the cross section of effected light regions as the light enters a filter assembly area 30 in the optic path. Filters 181xe2x80x2 in the filter assembly 18xe2x80x2 are deployed in varying combinations and to varying degrees to produce the color, hue, and intensity of light desired by the user. As with the ""081 device, the refracting action of the ""652 lens segments allows the filters to be physically positioned in the optic path but to have no effect on the light until the filters are rotated so that filter element segments align with lens segments, and the filters then change the light being projected from the lighting module.
In working with and developing the prior art systems disclosed above, the inventor has discovered some shortcomings in the prior art. In particular, it has been determined that it is inefficient to treat the light from the light source as though all the light rays are parallel to the center line of the source. Moreover, it has been discovered that placement of the light modifying elements midway between the primary optical element and the secondary optical element also generates some inefficiency in the system.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a light projection module that utilizes light from a source projected at an angle not parallel to a center line of the light path.
It is a further object of the present invention to modify the placement of the light modifying element or elements between the primary optical element and the secondary optical element.
The present invention is a lighting module that modifies a light beam to affect the size and shape and color characteristics of the projected beam. The device includes a light source and a reflector to direct the light along an optic path. The reflector is formed so that light is directed along a light path that is not parallel to a center line of the reflector. A primary lens element reduces the cross section of an effected light region as the light enters a modifying element area in the optic path. Light modifying elements are deployed in varying combinations and to varying degrees to produce the shape, size, and color of light beam desired by the user. The construction of the light modifying elements allows the elements to be physically positioned in the optic path but to have no effect on the light until the elements are rotated so that light modifying element segments align with lens segments of the primary optical element, and the light modifying element or elements change the light being projected from the lighting module.
An advantage of the present invention is that it provides a single, compact unit that allows the user to project various sizes and shapes of light beams. This eliminates the need for multiple pieces of equipment.
Another advantage of the present invention is that it is simple and inexpensive to manufacture and is therefore reliable and easy to maintain.
Still another advantage of the present invention is that the lens segments allow the diffusion elements to be installed in the optic path, the diffusion elements having no effect when in a non-deployed position.
A further advantage of the present invention is that the use of an angled light reflector increases the efficiency of the system.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art in view of the description of the best presently known mode of carrying out the invention as described herein and as illustrated in the drawings.